What Would You Do?
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: What would you do if you're son was at home, crying all alon on the bedroom floor. 'Cause he's hungry. And the only way to feed him is to...sleep with a man for a little bit of money...


Hey, this is a one-shot I've been wanting to do for a while. It's based on the song What Would You Do by City Highs. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not know Instant Star or the song.

411 ON SONG:

Loni: Jude

Junior High: G-Major

Jude and Sadie's Daddy: Don

* * *

_Boys and girls wanna hear a true story  
Saturday night I was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowing the cup  
About five or six strippers trying to work for a buck  
Then I took one girl outside with me  
Her name was Loni she went to junior high with me  
Said why you up in there dancing for cash  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
She said_

My friend Kwest had invited me to this party downtown. It seemed more like a rave to me. There was smoking and drinking everywhere I turned my head. I haven't been to one of these parties since Chaz came to town. "C'mon Tommy!" Kwest shouted over the music.

I followed him through the drunken crowd and bumped into people on the way. I was determined to have fun tonight. I finally caught up with Kwest and saw him throwing money on the huge dining table in front of us. There was 5 or 6 strippers dancing very sexually and teasing the men watching them. Kwest tapped my on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "I've got a surprise for you," he grinned.

"And what's that? I questioned, intrigued by his face expression. He led me to the backyard and told me to wait there. After about 15 minutes of standing there I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and blue-gray orbs. When she finally came out, I gasped when I finally recognized her. "Jude?" I asked surprised.

She looked at me with the same shocked expression. "Tommy. What are you doing here?" she seemed embarrassed.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are you doing being a stripper? What happened to G-Major; your singing career?" I rambled on.

"No one likes a pregnant singer, Tommy," she said sadly, looking pass me.

I looked at her with a sad expression. I couldn't believe it. The last time I saw this girl was when she dumped me for some other guy. I moved to Montreal. Kwest invited me to Toronto just for the party. He said I needed to stop moping around and finally have some fun. So I came to this party, where the girl I still loved was dancing in front of 100 perverted and hungry eyes. "Who?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

Jude didn't look at me. She had a new fascination with her feet. "Charlie," she whispered so low that I almost didn't hear her. Almost. Charlie was the creep she left me for. I told her he was bad news. "Just please," she pleaded, "Don't say 'I told you so'."

"Why are you being a…a…"

"Stripper?" she finished for me.

I nodded still not understanding why she was here. Then she told me…

_What would you do if you're son was at home  
__Crying all alone, on the bedroom floor  
_'_Cause he's hungry  
__And the only way to feed him is to…  
__Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
__And his daddy's gone  
__Somewhere smoking rock now  
__In and out of lockdown  
__I ain't got a job now  
__So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life_

_Girl you ain't the only one with a baby  
That's no excuse to be living all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said everyday I wake up hoping to die  
She said nigga I know about pain 'cause  
Me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I done been through more shit  
You can't even relate to_

I didn't know what to say. I was astounded at what she said. "You're not the only one who had a baby, girl. You don't have to do this, there are many other…" I started. She put her hand up to stop me. Jude finally looked up at me and I saw the unshed tears glistening in the moonlight. I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to scare her or break her more than she already was.

"Everyday, I wake up hoping to die," Jud said with the tears finally falling. "Everyday Tommy!"

"And where would that leave your son?"

"You don't understand! Sadie and I had to runaway because of Don! So he wouldn't rape us! I've been through so much shit! I don't think I can take it anymore!"

"I know it's hard but…" I didn't know what to say.

_What would you do if you're son was at home  
__Crying all alone, on the bedroom floor  
_'_Cause he's hungry  
__And the only way to feed him is to…  
__Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
__And his daddy's gone  
__Somewhere smoking rock now  
__In and out of lockdown  
__I ain't got a job now  
__So for you this is just a good time, but for me this is what I call life_

_Then she said  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
What would you do if?  
'Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
What would you do if?  
Get up on my feet and stop making up tired excuses  
What would you do if?  
Girl I know if my mother could do it baby you can do it!_

I reached out for her and she stumbled into me. Her body shook as the muffled sobs came out. The she asked me, "What would you do?"

"Get up off my feet and get rid of excuse. 'Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I've been through."

"C'mon, what would you do?"

"Get up off my feet and get rid of every tired excuse. Girl, if my mom can do it, I have no doubt that you can get through this."

I smiled at her when she pulled away. I don't know who made the first move, but suddenly her lips were on mine. Jude still tasted the same as always: sweet as honey. "I love you, Jude," I said once we pulled away.

"I love you too Tommy. I always have," she responded breathless.

"What do you say we leave this boring party and go see that son of yours," I said.

Jude smiled at me and held my hand as we walked to my car leaving the party behind.

_What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor  
'Cause he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep with a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
Somewhere somking rock now  
In and out of lock-down  
i ain't got a job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life_

_

* * *

_

So how was it? Bad...good? PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
